


No title

by Sertraline_Pru



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), overwatch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 10:50:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17323631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sertraline_Pru/pseuds/Sertraline_Pru





	No title

*一个三人行预警。白狼少主/傻源

*一个我不太会写的三人行种类的预警。

*前两条证明了这篇可能会引起不适，所以，请。

————————

 

源氏假意阖上眼，又扯了一条毯子盖在头上，试图将这一切就当成个不存在的梦付诸脑后。

但从结果来看，这样的举动无非是一种徒劳的逃避跟抗议罢了。

先前就骑坐在他身前的白狼并未停手，甚至得寸进尺将手越过年轻人的小腹，向上剥开羽织的边沿抚摸起来。

“……这到底是怎么一回事？！”

少主的声音已经开始变得焦躁，半藏伸手扯开源氏脑袋上盖的毯子。最先映入眼帘的是少主涨红的脸色，一直从耳尖染到脖颈，从未有过的难堪与慌张爬上年轻人的眉目，让源氏羞愧的抬起手遮在眼前。

“他之后是我的人了……”

但给少主回答的却不是源氏，反而是那位有着银色长发的部落头领。白狼像是刻意挑衅一样直起身子，将赤裸的下身贴到源氏胯间，欺身抬起源氏的下巴左右端详着，拉开对方遮住眼睛的手腕。

“是人类的孩子，但我的部族应该不会排斥他。你也没有好好调教过这孩子吧……真是遗憾。”

不知对方的来意，身份，少主只是看着奇怪的“野兽”露出满意的神色，甚至故意翘起毛蓬蓬的尾巴，露出穴口被使用过的痕迹，精液混着别的什么滴在蜜色的肌肤上，完全不用言语上的解释，就足够有说服力让少主满脸不齿了。

“哥，我，这个人是……”

或许一切都是个糟糕的梦，所以事情才会愈发显得不可理喻罢。

之于源氏而言，不过是偶然进山失足，才被这样奇怪的“野兽”找上门来，而那之后的发展已经超出了他自己的控制。而对于少主虽然还没能从看到的景象中平静下来，单单是“入侵者”那样毫不见外的语气，就让半藏觉得自己被蔑视了。

“想跟中意的对象诞下后嗣，所以我跟他做了啊。”

“能随便就说出这种话，真是……”

白狼全然不在意少主的一，反而再次俯身吻上了源氏的唇边，提起腰时长尾甩向一边，收紧的穴口显然在尽力遏止里头的东西流出来，然后他凑近源氏耳边，故意压低了声音。

“都被你哥看到了，这会儿还要害羞吗？刚刚还在我跟前叫大哥呢。”

白狼起身，将愣在原地的少主推到源氏身前，幼弟这才发现两人身量相仿，源氏抿紧了唇，赶忙向后扯着自己的衣服，像是做错了什么一样望着来人。而野兽是不会在意这些的，反而是白狼在牵引着少主的行动，自然而然的让两人面对面。

“源氏。”

少主轻轻叫了一声，好语气里说不上是愤怒还是别的什么。白狼刚刚的话他也一字不落的听到了耳中。而也就在此时，白狼撩起了少主的衣摆，将手指贴上了少主的尾椎向下摸索起来。如他所料，人类没有诚实的尾巴，只有用激烈的行动才能表达情绪。少主所幸褪掉外衣，握住白狼的手腕挥开，只穿着薄薄一层里衣俯身查看源氏的情况。

但也出乎源氏的意料，他的兄长并没有迁怒，顶着一副厌恶的神情替自己做起了清理工作。少主的唇贴上幼弟的性器顶端，溽热的舌尖卷过棱凸将上头还沾着的黏腻痕迹，虽说动作不甚熟练，但只是少主的那副面孔，就足够让源氏再次受到鼓动了，幼弟抬手扶在兄长的发顶，手指陷入发丝中轻轻抚摸着。

“就把这一切当一场梦……”

少主抬起视线，手撑到源氏胯间握上了对方滑腻的分身，在掌中套弄起来叹息出声。

白狼则饶有趣味的观察着少主的行动，银色的长尾不时轻轻摆一下，发出极轻的鼻音积累着焦躁的欲望。无疑在他看来，少主的举动也太过青涩。白狼轻轻拍了拍源氏的脑袋，也放低了身姿再次回到源氏身前。

少主低着头，他的确不擅长这种事，甚至可以说是完全的陌生与羞耻。他只将注意力集中在手心勃起的东西上，全然没有注意白狼的贴近。白狼替他褪下里衣的的腰带，让少主的纹身暴露在空气中，野兽低下头，在少主肩头轻轻用舌舔着，直到最后在对方后颈停下，张开牙齿弄出咬痕。

“不做润滑的话，你是没法让那小子舒服的吧？”

白狼咬住了少主的耳垂，用犬牙轻轻咬了咬，先前衣襟触摸过这个年轻人的尾椎，这次则要继续往下。白狼一只的手臂的越过少主腰间将对方藏入自己怀中，分开双腿撑在原地，而另一只手则继续往下，向着少主臀缝间细细摸索而去。

源氏本能的想要后退，但很快他就让自己打消了这种想法，反而靠近去吻上少主的唇。与白狼将对方夹在中间。捕猎人类的野兽发出得意的笑声，白狼感觉到少主的腿根儿绷紧了，连带即将被自己撑开的穴口一起抗拒着自己的触碰。

白狼的余光瞥到岛田们忘我亲吻的表情，像是恶作剧似的抽回了手，将两人一起推倒在榻上，自己则向下后退，将鼻尖没入到少主的腰窝，伸出舌来轻轻的舔舐。少主的身体抖了抖，想要回头，但很快便被源氏扣住后脑。

未知的触感与赤裸身体的羞耻带来了莫名的刺激，少主在白狼身后的牵引下挺起了腰，像是期待着白狼的下一步行动似的放松了警惕。先是臀缝被分开，继而是舌面略微粗糙的软热触感，白狼的手也在尝试分开他的腿，只为了让自己舔舐的动作更加容易，白狼的舌头算不上灵巧，但敏感的穴口被舌尖触碰时带来的刺激就足够了，少主从未有过这样的体验，他几乎被源氏吻得喘不过气来疲于应付，对身下的刺激也只有身体不自觉的向前挪动，权且做一下无谓的反抗。

狼的舌尖裹挟唾液，在边沿舔舐时不时陷入穴口，向内里带入唾液发出令人难堪的水声，先是舌，然后是手指，已然湿润的穴口变得更加柔软，在自己的手指顶入时也不再收紧，反而含住指节像是挽留一般咬紧了自己。

“接下来，想把他的第一次让给我吗……？”

白狼说话时故意将视线瞥向两人，源氏已经放开了少主的唇瓣，爱抚着怀里的青年抬脸看向对方。

“这个是不会让给你的。”

年轻人脸上的表情还有些稚气，落在白狼眼中只是惹他发笑。少主被吻得有些失神，所以在他反应过来之前，白狼就将他拉到自己怀中，被摆弄着朝还在原地的源氏大张开双腿。白狼的尾巴蹭到少主的腰间，手则停到对方身后，将藏在少主臀缝内的穴口用两指撑开，用指腹反复的磨蹭穴口。

“源氏……唔…”少主的呻吟变得甜腻无力，偏过头放任了白狼的行动，甚至与对方唇吻相接。而在源氏的视角，他的兄长正用穴口咬紧了白狼的手指，半勃的阴茎小幅度的晃动着，像是不满手指所能带来有限的快感那样反复收缩。

事到如今再说什么忍耐简直就是开玩笑。源氏几乎被这样的景象刺激到放弃思考。他很快做出了决定，几乎是有些粗暴的让白狼抽出手指，用自己的性器取而代之。在源氏插入的瞬间少主便收紧了双腿，涨热的肉棒填入空虚的甬道内，顶端抵过敏感时便会让对方发出无意识的呻吟声。

“就是这样，像刚刚我们一起做的时候一样……”

白狼的手仍旧停在少主的大腿内侧，帮助分开的同时让源氏插入更深。少主像是遇到了什么困难，他的身体上半向后倚靠在白狼怀中，下半身则被白狼跟源氏一起架空，压根儿使不上力气，只能任由身体随着重力的惯性被源氏的阴茎进入深处，强烈的快感让少主悬在对方身体两侧的脚趾蜷起，攥住白狼的手臂绞紧后穴。

不甘寂寞的野兽这时则有了其他想法。白狼牵引少主的行动，仍旧让对方靠在自己胸膛，他让半藏自己用手撑到后穴，眼睛贪婪的注视着源氏与对方交合的动作。白狼开始玩弄少主的乳尖，在源氏俯身亲吻少主纹身时掐在指腹中，揉弄挤压，刻意引导着源氏去含住。

严格来说白狼并不嫉妒，在他的族群中他已经得到过足够满足。他跟少主不太一样，这时不过是为了他所喜爱的对象取得对方所憧憬的东西就是了。但这不代表他的身体可以忍耐这样的寂寞。

少主脸上露出混合满足的羞耻神色，像是这样随意的性爱带给了他痛苦一样。白狼的手再次移到少主身前，他握住少主的分身，用指腹封堵着渗出腺液的前端。白狼尝试着将少主放向床面，自己则仍旧挨近源氏。在幼弟顶弄的同时向他索吻。被放平在床上的少主这是濒临高潮，攥紧了手边的床单，几乎用不到源氏大幅度的顶弄就会耸动起腰肢，索取着逐渐累积的快感。

“哥哥…唔……”

仅仅是少主无意识的缩紧就已经让幼弟体会到了不小的压迫感。在反复的交合中，白狼再次与自己接吻，直觉告诉源氏，白狼迫不及待的想要让他释放在少主体内，如此才能成为下一个，再次使用他的那根东西。

这当然不行，源氏告诉自己。

所以他与白狼接吻，将原本扶着少主的手抽回，他安抚着白狼，像刚刚白狼对付少主一样玩弄他的乳头，任由白狼挥动的尾巴在床面弄出窸窣的响声。白狼的手指插入了自己后穴，搅动着源氏第一次射入的精液作为润滑，在亲吻的同时用几根手指的尺寸安抚着兽类躁动的欲望。

“唔啊啊……源氏！”

被冷落在一边的少主这时发出了难耐的声音，先被引起注意力的却是白狼，他推开了源氏的肩膀，转而向后斜躺在床面舔着少主的下巴。一只手握住少主无处安放的欲望，另一只手仍旧停在自己后穴反复搅动抽插。

舔舐，亲吻，已经完全沉浸在欲望中的少主这时也顾不得什么面子，甚至主动与白狼缠在一起，互相握住对方的分身予取予求。三人的体位再次改换，少主将白狼压在床面，抬起腰再次期待着源氏的进入。而白狼勃起的阴茎已经被少主与他自己的握在一起，相互抵紧了反复摩擦着，任由白狼将腿缠在自己腰间。

源氏只是轻轻叫了一声哥哥，再次进入少主后穴中，同时注视着眼前艳丽的景象。

白狼与少主都已经被他纳入囊中，对于先前从未过尝情欲的青年来说已经是不可思议的遭遇。

“作为人类，你到底还有什么不满的？”


End file.
